Microfiche sheets come in at least seven different formats having different microfiche image densities and matrices. For example, type 2 microfiche has a grid matrix of five rows and twelve columns for sixty total images, with a sixth row normally being used for title information. The images on type 2 microfiche are conventionally reduced twenty times in size.
For printing, the microfiche sheets are conventionally removably positioned in a glass frame for mounting on the microfiche printing system. The mounting frame has a chrome grid matrix with the microfiche images being positioned within the frames defined by the chrome matrix. In theory, the microfiche images would just fit the chrome matrix grid frames, with the copied image on plain paper fully occupying the entire page without borders. In practice however, the microfiche images are not always properly reduced or properly oriented to provide the desired image matrix.
For example, type 2 microfiche may have the images thereon reduced twenty-four times rather than the standard twenty times. This further reduction allows legal size and letter size documents to be included on the same microfiche sheet in the normal size frame. However, the resultant microfiche image of the letter size document is smaller than the normal type 2 microfiche image frame. In addition, documents may be laid on their respective sides or entire microfiche frames may be left blank.
In printing microfiche images, the background is dark and the words or characters are clear film. Thus, if the microfiche image does not completely fill the format frame, the resultant plain paper copy will have a black border around its exterior. This black border is asthetically undesirable and is cost ineffective. The black border is caused by unneeded toner being attracted to the photoconductive imaging drum of the copy system. The black border on the plain paper copy thus results in unneeded use of the toner increasing the cost of raw materials and also results in additional toner being cycled through the printing system increasing the potential frequency of system repair or maintenance.